The upright, bipedal gait of humans is an intricate process that requires significant neurological intervention. In order to initiate and maintain gait, the locomotor centers in the brain must constantly integrate signals from various other parts of the brain. The complex neurological processes initiate the intricate movements of the lower limbs in order to initiate and maintain the gait cycle of both legs.
Strokes, spinal cord injuries, chronic pain, head injuries, orthopedic problems, cerebral palsy and multiple sclerosis are known to cause motor control related disabilities that impact gait kinematics and control. Traumatic events such as strokes often cause physical disability in adults exhibited as hemiparesis, a weakening in one side of the body that cause diminished balance, difficulty with mobility, muscle fatigue, and lack of coordination. As such, the gait of stroke patients and patients suffering from the aforementioned conditions or other similar conditions may be adversely impacted and may implicate significant physical therapy.
Various gait training paradigms rely on manual leg advancement, where physical therapists help a patient take their legs through the proper motion during ambulation over a treadmill, or over ground. Such manual therapy is a physically demanding task generally warranting the assistance of two or three assistive personnel.